Snowball and hot chocolate
by CubeEscape
Summary: Near hadn't gone skiing before, and Mello couldn't accept that fact. The blonde wouldn't let go that easily. And Matt being...well...Matt. Short, cute, sweet (I think). A MxN story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic and I don't think that it's good. I love writing so I just wrote it anyway. It's kinda short.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.**

Near almost dropped the phone. Well, almost. When the eighteen-year-old heard the too-familiar-blonde's voice on the other end, he thought that he'd been working too much or had swallowed a piece of puzzle. The albino couldn't believe in his mind. Mello's still ALIVE, and so was Matt. The redhead had tried to interrupt the two rivals conversation. How did the chocoholic and the gamer survive? Well, that was a very long story and we won't talk about it, for now.

Anyway, it was a few day after Mello's first call. There was snow, a lot, and it was awfully cold out there. Near was sitting in the middle of his room in the SPK's Headquarters, playing with his action figures. The white-haired boy was all alone and bored as hell.

 _Ring! Ring!_

His phone rang. Near sighed. _Another case,_ he thought. Slowly, he picked up the phone...

"Hello?"

"Hey Snowflake!" Said a certain blonde. Near sighed again, but this time in relief. At least it wasn't a case.

"Mello..." Near acknowledged the older male, monotonous like usual. Also, he could hear the sound of **Mario's theme song.**

 _"Hi Near!"_ Yep, it's Matt.

"Hello Matt."

"What are you doing?" The chocoholic asked Near.

"Having a conversation with you."

"Right Mr. Obvious." Mello sneered. "Anyway, wanna go skiing? I'm pretty sure that you've never go skiing before, since you were an anti-social." Near could guarantee that the blonde was smirking.

"Why would you invite me? If I have no mistake, I believe that Mello doesn't enjoy my company." The albino replied.

"Umh..."

 _"Told you he won't go." (Beep beep beep)._

"Shut the fuck up, Matt!" The blonde warned, but that didn't stop his best friend from babbling.

 _"Ooooh, our infamous Mello is speechless like a little lovestruck bo- OUCH! YOU BITCH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? IT'S HURT AS FUCK!"_ Matt shouted.

"That's for your dirty mouth. So Sheep, you coming?" Mello questioned the white-clad boy again.

"No, Mello."

"Why?"

"Because like you said: I'm an anti-social." Near retorted in monotone.

 _"Oh man! Burn!"_ The gamer laughed, hard.

 **CRASH!**

The albino could hear the broken sound of the electronic device. Poor Matty.

 _"NOOOOOOO! ANNIE, MY LOVE! HOW COULD YOU BREAK HER, DUDE?"_ The redhead yelled painfully.

"Come on Near. Just go, please?" Mello pleaded, paid no attention to the gamer.

"No." Near sighed for the the third time in the day. He really didn't want to go. Society, outdoor activities, the crowd,... those things made him uncomfortable.

"Again, why?"

"I don't know how to ski." The white-haired boy admitted.

"No problem. I can show you. Finally I can be the teacher, and you the student. Ironic, right, Mr. Number One?" The chocoholic snickered.

"I'm not interested, okay? Why don't you and Matt just go without me?"

"Too late, twit." Mello chuckled. Okay, now Near was really scared. He hated when Mello chuckled like that. Near had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you mean 'too l-" And right at that moment, the door bursted open, revealed a mischievous blonde and a miserable redhead, who was 'embracing' a broken PSP, standing behind him.

"Great..." The white-haired boy murmured.

You're cruel, life.

 **A/N: first chapter. So what do you think. Love or hate? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Again, Mello, what is the real reason for all of this?" Near asked with a slight annoyance. He couldn't believe that the blonde had swung him over his shoulder and then thrown him into Matt's car. They even made him wore boots.

"Ah" Matt chuckled. "Big boss here want to spend a long loving day with y- OUCH! STOP PUNCHING ME YOU ASSHOLE!".

"Actually Sheep, I want to see you falling right down on your ugly face, or your bum." Mello responded while driving on the open road.

" _Ugly face..._ yeah right." Matt murmured. Mello glared at him, a blush crept on his face. Seriously, he wanted to kill the gamer right here, right now. Mello glanced at Near through the mirror.

The white-haired boy was sickeningly cute. He still wore his oversized pyjamas, but he had put on a furry white coat. He also wore a black scarf, which contrasted with his always-white-appearance, but it suit him perfectly. And his nose and cheeks and ears dusted with light pink because of the cold. Near was twirling a lock of white hair with his thin finger.

Yep. This was to much for Mello to handle.

 _2 hours of silence_

"So sheep, what do you think?" Mello asked the albino, smirking at his face. Near's eyes were wide.

It was breathtaking. A field of pure white snow. Never had Near seen such an fascinating scenery in his life. After all, he'd never been outside like this before. So white, so peaceful, so...

"Beautiful..." Near whispered, but the blonde still heard it. That only made his smirk grew.

"LET'S ROCK!" Matt shouted and jumped into the snow, then fell on his face. "Dude, I can't feel my face anymore." He muffled. Mello rolled his eyes. He turned to a still-stunned-Near.

"Come on Snowflake, step on your skis."

"I've already told you. I don't know how."

"And I promised to show you, didn't I? Do what I told, or I will make you." Mello demanded. Near sighed and obeyed. He saw no point in arguing, especially with this blonde.

"So now what?" The younger male questioned. Without warning, Mello pushed Near hard so that he could ski. Instead, Near lost his balance and fell. Mello ran to him.

"Shit!" He laughed and helped Near up. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Near murmured. They didn't noticed their closeness and a certain redhead.

 **CLICK!**

They both turned to Matt, who was holding his phone. He looked at the picture of his friends. Yep, romantic, Matt must say. In the centre of the picture was Mello and Near: the small white-haired boy was safe and sound in the strong arms of the blonde. They both looked into each other's eyes. And come on, pure white background, Jesus.

"That. Is. So. CUTE! I'll keep this one!" Matt squeaked. Suddenly, a snowball was thrown right at his face.

"BASTARD!" Mello shouted. And Near was blushing. The trio spent all day throwing snowballs, and Matt kept telling how cute his friends were.

Now, Near was lying on the snow. He'd been thrown like 100 snowballs, give or take. A blonde walked up to him.

"You okay?" Mello asked.

"I'm cold, and tired." Near replied in his monotone. He sneezed. Mello laugh softly. He picked Near up, bridal style, much to the albino's surprise. Despite Near's protest, Mello refused to put him down.

 _Another 2 hours of cooing, cursing and blushing_

They'd arrived at SPK's Headquarters. After taking a shower, Matt glanced at the two 'rivals', a new PSP in his hand.

"So, I guess that I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." His face wore a ridiculous grin. The gamer left and closed the door. Near blushed, again.

"Asshole..." Mello murmured. He made two glasses of hot chocolate then handed one over to Near.

"Thank you." The young detective took the glass and sipped the hot liquid. He felt warmer and much better now. The blonde just stared at Near for good 5 minutes. He decided to break the silence and also, his fear...

"Hey Near..."

"Hm..." The albino tilted his head in an oddly cute way.

"Do...do you love hot chocolate?" Mello asked, unsure. Near looked straight into Mello's blue eyes for a long time (seconds, minutes?). The blonde thought that he might lost in those beautiful deep grey orbs.

And then, Near smiled gently, his eyes shone with happiness.

"What do you think?" He asked in a mischievous tone. Mello kept staring in disbelief and amazement before smiling back.

"Good." He whispered. He then brushed his lips against Near's.

The End.

 **A/N: what do you think? Please leave some reviews.**


End file.
